


Broken Glass

by Christywalks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode: S05E01-E04, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christywalks/pseuds/Christywalks
Summary: Wilson甚至为了他牺牲了自己的两次婚姻。House一直觉得Wilson更离不开自己，自己是他平淡寡味的生命里最有趣最刺激的部分，他宁愿忍受买一送一的痛苦折磨也不愿放弃好的那部分。可是直到现在，直到Wilson即将离开自己，House终于意识到他之前错得有多离谱。他从来都不是他们关系的决定者，决定权一直都在Wilson的手中，因为Wilson能够允许自己离开House，他却无法容忍Wilson离开自己的生命。





	

 

_他曾无数次从那家蛋糕店的橱窗前经过，眼巴巴地趴在玻璃上看向里面呈列出的蛋糕模型。他最喜欢的是那块巧克力樱桃酱口味的——黑森林蛋糕——标牌上这样写到。他想不出一块蛋糕怎么能做得如此好看，从表面那层密密麻麻的巧克力碎屑，到围绕一圈间隔有序的奶油点缀，以及蛋糕最中心那枚鲜艳欲滴的樱桃。_

_也许他看向这块蛋糕的眼神太过炙烈，以至于有天放学回家后，他发现餐桌上突然多出了一块黑森林蛋糕，并没有橱窗里展示的那么大，只有八分之一大小。在他妈妈期待的眼神中他尝了一口——却并不是他想象中的味道。巧克力过于甜腻，而樱桃酱的口感酸得过头了。_

_“我不喜欢它。”他说。他妈妈给了他一个奇怪的眼神，然后把他只咬了一口的蛋糕扔进了垃圾桶。_

_“既然这样，那你以后就不要再趴在那里看。”_

_然而她并不明白。他喜欢的不是蛋糕的口味，甚至不是蛋糕本身，而单纯只是模型摆在橱窗后面的样子：和所有人都隔着一块厚实的玻璃，不必担心空气与时间的侵蚀，永远诱惑中带着美丽。亲自品尝只会让他对这份美丽的幻想彻底破碎，而他不需要任何人帮他戳碎那块玻璃。_

 

***

 

House花了很长时间来思考发生的一切。确切地说，花了足足两个月的时间。两个月说长不算长，说短也不算太短。长到周围所有人在提起这件事时脸上已经不再带着惋惜的悲痛，而变成了一声轻柔的叹息，一次微妙的耸肩，一个彼此之间会意的眼神就戛然而止；但这段时间很显然还不够长，因为他隔壁那间办公室还空着，周末不再有人陪他看怪物卡车，周三的保龄球之约也没了踪影。

 

两个月后，所有人的生活都已继续前进，唯独他被困在原地不得动弹。他当然想像所有人那样离开；无论别人怎么说，他并不是甘愿沉浸于痛苦的瘾君子。痛苦只让他觉得更痛苦，无论再多的维柯丁让他嗨到飘起也没用。

 

而在那些电视节目陷入雪花屏，威士忌被喝到只剩瓶底，他的手指甚至麻木到按不动钢琴键的时候，他花了大把的时间躺在床上，仔仔细细地回想发生的一切。 他有超于常人的大脑，这也意味着他有超于常人的记忆力，而也许是那道电流真切地改变了他的下丘脑，他现在一闭上眼睛就能清晰回忆起那半个小时里发生的一切：

 

酒吧里经年不散的烟草味道；从脖子旁垂下的红色围巾轻柔地拂过他的手背；在撞击的瞬间金发四散而开，他不知道自己究竟升入天国还是坠入地狱——

 

他甚至不需要闭上双眼就能清晰地看到这些细节，它们时时刻刻缠绕在他的身边，不让他有半刻安宁。而到了最后，无论他勉强醒着还是昏睡，他总会看到落幕的那刻。

 

Wilson站在病房的门边，一言不发地看向他，眼睛红而肿，而他刚从昏睡中醒过来，甚至不知道有没有丢掉了一部分永远让他最引以为豪的大脑。但他知道一点，那就是他从来没见过像此刻这样的Wilson。他们已经是十多年的朋友了，而这是House第一次清楚地认识到，他有很大可能会失去眼前这个男人。

 

那种感觉很奇怪：麻木，无助，从脊柱底端一直流窜到大脑的冰冷。他在想他也许真的丢掉了自己最重要的一部分。这种感觉不同于他曾感受过的任何痛苦，任何离别。Stacy的离去被掺在了无休无止的腿痛中，事到如今他甚至没法将二者分清，当他想起Stacy，他总无可避免地带上某些酸苦的怨恨；或者，他也许还可以拿Vogler和Tritter曾为他们带来的苦难来比较，但在那些时候无论他们被逼到怎样的绝境，辞职，坐牢，失去一切，House都知道Wilson会永远在他的身边。他们可以一起去蒙大拿当一对快乐的乡村医生，或者在监狱共享同一间牢房。

 

但这次不一样。这次和House之前必须面对的一切都不一样。他没做错任何事（他仍然这样认为），Wilson也没做错任何事，甚至没有人做错任何事，Wilson却要离开他，而他找不出挽留的理由。

 

如果他不是感觉糟糕透了，他甚至觉得这些认识很有趣。在他和Wilson成为朋友的十几年里，他一直都是他们关系中的主动方，领导者。他决定他们是否该认识，是否在一起工作，是否一起吃午饭，是否在他的公寓里过周末；而Wilson总是他忠心耿耿又受苦受难的跟随者，半夜的电话铃声随叫随到，容忍他从自己的盘子里随便拿吃的，甘愿为他作伪证——

 

Wilson甚至为了他牺牲了自己的两次婚姻。House一直觉得Wilson更离不开自己，自己是他平淡寡味的生命里最有趣最刺激的部分，他宁愿忍受买一送一的痛苦折磨也不愿放弃好的那部分。可是直到现在，直到Wilson即将离开自己，House终于意识到他之前错得有多离谱。

 

他从来都不是他们关系的决定者，决定权一直都在Wilson的手中，因为Wilson能够允许自己离开House，他却无法容忍Wilson离开自己的生命。

 

***

 

Wilson在那周三回到了医院。在PPTH这种小规模的半封闭环境里消息总传得很快，House一走进大厅就已经知道发生什么事了，因为所有人都在用那种奇怪而戒备的眼神看向他，仿佛他变成了一枚炸弹，而遥控开关就握在Wilson的手上。

 

甚至连医院里的其他人都知道Wilson对他有多么重要的影响力，House在独自一人坐电梯上四楼的时候想。比起所有人唯恐躲避不及的他，Wilson在医院里是个公认的老好人和万人迷（究竟是哪个取决于性取向），而House总认为Wilson积攒到今天的口碑和自己也有着一定的关系。人们对长期遭受骚扰的弱势群体总会不由自主报以同情，Wilson在他们眼中和那些带着骨折或者淤青自己偷偷跑来门诊看病的家庭主妇没有多少区别。

 

想到这里，他突然意识到自己的处境更不妙了，因为除非Wilson被医院里除了他的某个人绊住腿（他很不情愿地加上了“除了他”这几个字），不然他真的会毫无顾忌地甩手离去了。他是个非常负责也非常受人爱戴的肿瘤医生，这没错，但医院不是大型交友网站，在几名漂亮护士的几滴眼泪之后PPTH的肿瘤科换了主任也仍然能进行下去。整间医院也许只有两个人不愿放Wilson离开：自己，因为各种各样的原因；以及Cuddy，因为House知道在这种时候招一名勉强抵得过Wilson的科室主任有多困难，尤其Wilson晋职多年还一直拿着比他在纽约仁爱医院的同行低百分之十五的薪水。

 

除了他们之外House再想不出另一个如此不情愿放Wilson离开的人了。Cameron也许会去找他谈谈，如果House能打对自己手里的牌；Foreman说不定会劝Wilson离开，因为他一直是个喜欢站在别人立场上说些不痛不痒的话，却永远看不清问题实质的白痴；至于其他在他手下工作的医生，House从来没指望过他们能理解自己和Wilson的关系。

 

等电梯到了四楼后House却没下电梯，因为他突然意识到Wilson的办公室离电梯更近，而一想到他要像个陌生人一样经过那道自己曾推开过无数次的门，House退却了。他茫然无措地按着电梯的按钮，最终跑到了肿瘤科的儿童病房，从那里偷走了一套游戏光盘和手柄。

 

他一边期待也许Wilson看在那些头发掉光的可怜小鬼的份上会冲下来找他，那么至少他不用绞尽脑汁考虑在整整两个月之后该怎么去见他第一面；但同时他也知道，自己正在无限期推迟这次会面。谁还没有说什么，甚至Wilson都还没发话，但House内心深处那个时不时跳出来在他耳边低声细语的小声音一直不肯闭嘴，一遍又一遍提醒着，他早就看出Wilson要离开了。从PPTH辞职只是离开House的第一步。

 

Cuddy冲了过来，逼迫他和Wilson好好谈谈，还全然不知将要发生什么事；他的手下们睁着迷茫的眼睛，问他有没有见过Wilson，语气仿佛很关心，但House甚至不用费神就听得出他们没有一个人在乎Wilson的好坏死活。他们每个人都只担心自己的饭碗，担心House被Wilson影响得太过头，以至于整个诊断科室都被无辜波及。

 

最终，他拾起拐杖，大步冲向那间办公室。没有小心翼翼的敲门，没有试探着问自己是否被准许入内，他用和平日里一模一样的力道和方法使劲推开门，而那个消失了两个月的男人就坐在那里，面前堆着文件，签字笔被他用那种看起来手腕很疼的方式握在手里。如果不是Wilson略微凹陷下去的脸颊，House甚至觉得之前的两个月根本不存在，Wilson还是那个绝大部分时间都生活在快乐与希望中的男人，而他也理所当然分享这份快乐。

 

他几乎控制不住自己的嘴，机械地分享着他对自己最新一名患者的嘲讽，不敢看过去，却期待办公桌后会传来一声满是无奈的附和，让他知道一切都还好，他在这两个月里所担心的不过是过于患得患失的妄想。他知道哪怕Wilson附和了一个字，或者赏脸地笑一声，他们就能瞬间回到一切都没发生之前，无需道歉，更无需谅解。

 

然而他的话只说了一半。办公桌后的男人用他熟悉的声音平静地说：

 

“我要离开了。”

 

House猛地转过身去。明明他早在两个月前那一刻就做好了准备，但听到Wilson亲口说出这句话的痛苦却没有减轻丝毫。他仿佛再次被固定住无法动弹，电流冲击着他的下丘脑。冷入骨髓的痛顺着脊柱急速上行，让他变得不近人情，口不择言。

 

Wilson说，他宁愿砍掉一条腿。而House想，我宁愿砍掉我自己的两条腿，并且让生命里所有爱过我的人都出车祸身亡，只要你不离开。他短暂地考虑如果自己真的把这句话说出口，Wilson会有什么反应，他同意留下的几率能增加多少。但最终他还是回到了自己熟悉的主场：冷嘲热讽与试图合理化Wilson的决定。

 

两分钟后，Wilson朝他说了句“再见”，而办公室的门被无情地关上了。他站在再次变得空无一人的办公室，深呼吸，为他们久违且过于短暂的交锋而头晕目眩。

 

***

 

Cuddy没有辜负他的期待，在他和Wilson之间跑来跑去，忧愁得像果树即将嫁接失败的农场主。House不知道Cuddy对Wilson使用了怎样的手段，过来人口气的告诫也好直白的坦诚的警告也罢，House不知道也不在乎。而每当Cuddy跑来朝他吼时，House自动把她的话当成背景里音量有点高的噪音。

 

然而在Wilson重回医院的那天晚上，当Cuddy把劝说事业发展到他的公寓门口时，House终于从Cuddy嘴里听到了一句还算有用的话。Cuddy说：

 

“如果你真的告诉Wilson你对他的感觉……他最后还是一走了之——”

 

之后他就没再听下去，而是直接在把门摔在了Cuddy的脸上。当他拖着右腿一瘸一拐朝钢琴走去时，Cuddy还在门外大叫，完全不顾现在已经是晚上快十点，而她至少该顾忌自己是家著名医院的院长。

 

“你在和他做同样的事情，逃避！”

 

他从钢琴上拿起倒满威士忌的咖啡杯，喝了满满一大口。他的舌头因为最近太过沉浸于酒精以至于几乎分辨不出味道的醇厚，但他还是很欢迎威士忌顺着食道而下落入胃中的灼烧感。他坐在钢琴凳上，手指随意按动琴键，思考着Cuddy的话。

 

他真的在逃避吗？他的手指在琴键上不停按动，像台电报机，但他已经听不到半点声音了。逃跑的人明明是Wilson，这点无论谁都知道，这个蠢货正在不顾一切逃离这所医院，这段回忆，以及House；但Cuddy凭什么认为他也在逃避？他明明不顾Wilson的冷脸，一次又一次去找他，求他，恐吓他。他绝对没有在逃避。

 

至于另一点……他一直都很清楚明白地告诉Wilson，自己对他有怎样的感觉。他不记得他在今天和Wilson碰面的短短几分钟里把“白痴”和“愚蠢”这几个字重复了几百遍。Cuddy还想让他说什么？说他很抱歉？他又没有做错任何事。

 

他端起咖啡杯，将最后半杯威士忌一饮而尽，尽量不去回忆两个月前在他从脑损伤醒来之前最后那部分幻觉。他感到自己的脑子昏昏沉沉，像是一直没能从梦境中醒过来，而有那么片刻，他甚至以为自己仍然身处梦境之中，就像他被枪击那次之后一样：这两个月发生的一切都只是他的大脑在自编自演，Wilson不怪罪他，Wilson没有说他要离去，Wilson还是他的朋友。

 

片刻后，他感到左侧手臂一阵突如其来的疼痛，仿佛有人在拿刀使劲割小臂上的那块皮肤。他茫然地低下头，发现自己的左手上臂鲜血淋漓，而那把刀被他握在右手。他吓了一跳，右手下意识松开，将那柄水果刀哐当一声扔在水槽里。他手臂上的伤口不算严重——谢天谢地他的手因为大量维柯丁混着酒精已经没了力气，于是他草草包扎了伤口，半靠在厨房的料理台上，盯着自己的冰箱。

 

他的冰箱，就像他的整间公寓一样，空白一片，没有半张和家人朋友的合影，或者提醒自己购物的纸条贴在门上。说实话，他并不喜欢拍照，因为自从他懂事起相机总给他一种非常可怕的感觉，就好像在某个时间某个地点留下的某些笑容能够证明什么一样。但他还是有几张照片的，被他藏在衣橱那个木头箱子最底下，和他那些随他父亲在国外驻扎时收集的小纪念品放在一起。照片的数量不超过十张，除了他高中毕业那张和父母难得的合影之外，剩下的几张照片上无一例外都能找到Wilson的身影。

 

那些照片有的是Wilson给他留作纪念的，有些是其他人塞给他的，时间横跨了他们相识的十几年。最古老的一张是他们刚认识两年多的时间，在Wilson和Bonnie的婚礼上。他被塞进一套租来的燕尾服，担任伴郎。照片拍摄于仪式后的酒宴，但照片上没有Bonnie，只有他们两个人：Wilson被灌得半醉，脸颊绯红，闭着眼睛靠在他的肩上，嘴唇上挂着半个微笑，而他在照片里难得没有窘迫地看镜头，而是侧脸看向他肩膀上的Wilson。

 

他已经不记得是谁拍的这张照片了，拍照的人兴许都不记得了，而他没有把它展示给任何一个人，甚至Wilson本人。House不知道自己为什么会留下这张照片，实话说，他不知道自己为什么会留下任何一张照片，但这些发黄变质的相纸此刻就藏在他的衣橱里，像个不可告人的秘密。

 

他靠在料理台上，扬头看向天花板，叹了口气。然后他瘸着腿冲出厨房，随便抓起搭在沙发上的外套和咖啡桌上的钥匙，离开了自己的公寓。他知道自己现在的状况绝对开不了车，但无论如何他还是发动了引擎；好在Wilson现在住的地方离他并不远，只有五分钟的车程，而他用颤抖的手在十分钟后开到了Wilson的楼下。他在路边找了个能看得到公寓楼的地方，然后转动钥匙熄了火。马路对面Wilson的公寓还亮着灯，透过一层半透明的白色窗帘，他甚至能看到电视开着，而那个熟悉的身影在客厅里走来走去。

 

电视还开着，这至少是个好兆头，他对自己说。至少Wilson没有在决定辞职的当晚就开始打包家具收拾行李。他盯着Wilson走来走去的身影，纠结要不要跑过去像Cuddy那样敲门，却知道Wilson有很大可能甚至不会理他，而他的腿在酒精稍微消退下去自后又痛了起来。

 

最终他放平座椅，躺了下去。直到他闭上眼睛昏睡过去，Wilson公寓的灯还一直亮着。

 

***

 

他被车窗玻璃上一阵激烈的敲击声所惊醒。House模模糊糊地睁开眼睛，发现天已经亮了，而车窗外正有个穿深色西装的人影弯腰看向他。

 

“Wilson？”他不甚清晰地喊了一句，感受到酒精与食物经过一夜消化后在嘴里留下的恶心味道。

 

“抱歉，先生，你不能在这里停车，这是我的车位。”窗外陌生的声音回答道。不是Wilson。

 

“我有残疾人停车证。”他揉着脸，用另一只手敲了敲压在他前挡风玻璃下的证件。窗外的人向后退了一步，然后绕到他的车前方。片刻后他重新出现在House旁边。

 

“抱歉，但这里是我的车位，如果你再不移开我就要打电话叫警察了。”

 

House非常不满地大声叹了口气，然后他侧过头认真扫视了身旁的陌生人，问他：“你住在这幢公寓？”

 

对方狐疑地看着他，但大概为了证明House的确停在了他的停车位上，点点头：“3-A。”

 

House看了一眼手表。早上七点四十，恰好是Wilson上班的时间。于是他问：“你认识住在你楼下的楼下的Dr. Wilson吗？”

 

“Dr. Wilson……？”对方先疑惑地思考了片刻，然后，“哦。他。”他的表情变得尴尬起来。

 

所以这座城市里还有人不知道这件事吗？House又叹了口气。“我是他的朋友，来看看他是否一切都好，但不小心和他错过了。你刚才过来的时候有看到他出门吗？”

 

“事实上，我看到了。刚才我开上这条路的时候他的车和我的正好迎面遇上，他还示意我先拐进来。”男人又皱起眉头，“所以，你现在能移走了吗？我的车已经在路中间停了快五分钟了。”

 

“冷静点，兄弟，我这就走。”House朝他点了点头，发动车子，缓缓驶出Wilson公寓所在的街道。所以说，Wilson在大概十分钟前从House的车旁边经过了，而他绝对不可能没认出House的车，或者躺在车里的他本人。House在红灯前停下，扫视了自己的车一整圈，甚至检查了后面的座位，但什么都没有。五分钟后他回到自己的公寓，冲澡，换衣服，紧接着早饭也没吃就开车来到了医院。

 

这是他大概十年里最早一次来医院，迈进大门时甚至还没到八点半。无视所有人在Wilson辞职的消息传开后变得更小心翼翼的目光，他一溜烟来到四楼，躲在医生休息室里，呻吟着躺在长沙发上。他的脖子和腰因为整夜躺在汽车座椅上痛极了，但什么都比不上他的腿。他从口袋里摸出药瓶，往嘴里倒了两粒维柯丁，然后发现这瓶的上面还标着处方医生是Wilson——这是他之前的私藏，而自从两个月前Wilson开始休假，他的维柯丁处方权就转到了Cuddy的手上。

 

好吧，他又找到了一条不该放Wilson离开的理由，因为Cuddy在给他开药这件事上意外难缠，而Wilson是一个人所能梦寐以求最好的处方医生，他知道House什么时候该吃药，该吃多少，是否该加大剂量。他一眼就能看出House是否在装痛，还是在假装不痛。

 

他躺在沙发上，盯着房间中央的桌上足球。另一条理由：Wilson走了之后谁还会放弃午休时间来陪他玩桌上足球呢？想到这里他甚至有些生气了。Wilson说他想换个环境，House懂这种感觉，但他们两个十多年里一起在这片环境里做过这么多有趣的事呢？难道这些还比不过一个死人短短几个月里浮光掠影的闪现？

 

他一直躺到 快十一点，脑子里翻来覆去想这些东西，完全不理会他目前有个正躺在重症监护病房不知死活的病人。还有十分钟十一点，他开始满房间找电视遥控器，然后意识到这又是Cuddy的计谋。他叹了口气，乘电梯下楼，在推门而入时装出生气的样子。

 

看着Cuddy摆出一副试图调停的样子真的很有趣，因为这个女人在完全不知道他们之间关系究竟有多深的同时还妄想控制他们两个人。但House不得不承认，仅此一次他很感激，以为这是两个月里他第一次离Wilson如此之近，以至于他能感受到从Wilson身上传出的热度。Wilson还是对他爱答不理，一片消极，但即便如此他们之间已经锤炼至纯的默契度仍然不可避免地控制着他们的一言一行。House只觉得可笑。他们本该像这样一起坐在他公寓的沙发上和啤酒看电视，而不是坐在Cuddy办公室的沙发上，被人当小孩子一样耍来耍去。

 

“告诉他，你对他离去有什么想法。”

 

是，如果话能这么轻易说出口就好了。House苦涩地盯着墙壁四周黄色的墙纸。最终他只是说，“我觉得他是个白痴。”

 

在他身旁Wilson做了个难以察觉的细微表情，House没看仔细，因为他一直在用余光盯着他。三分钟后这场闹剧以Wilson甩门而去告终，House特意晚了十几秒才出门，而当他出来时Wilson的身影已经消失在电梯门后，他从来没见他走得这样快过。在等下一班电梯的间隙House放任自己思考Wilson最后那句话，他不得不承认Wilson很有道理。

 

整家医院的确没有任何人喜欢Amber，她死前没有，死后更没有。甚至连House都不喜欢她，无论他们两个有多么类似的性格优点（或者很多人会说，缺陷）。

 

所以Wilson究竟喜欢她什么地方，以至于在她死后他必须落荒而逃？

 

***

 

然后——然后一切结束了。

 

House不知道自己在Wilson空无一人的办公室里站了多久，但当他终于抬起头时整个四楼都变得比白天安静了。从办公室的门口望出去通向电梯的走廊里只在半路亮起了一盏灯，在苍白的节能灯光下，他几乎能看到不久前Wilson抱着纸箱离去时拓在地面的影子。

 

他的腿又一次疼起来，那种神经被人攥在掌心里恶意蹂躏的抽痛让他向后退了几步，坐在Wilson的沙发上。他甚至连沙发上那个House经常拿来垫腿的抱枕都打包走了——House盯着沙发空落的一角，而这个认识只让他的腿感觉起来更疼了。他的手按在西装口袋里的药瓶上，但犹豫了片刻又松开了。他现在还不想吃药，不仅因为他在来找Wilson之前刚吃了两片，更因为他需要思考。他现在最不需要的就是维柯丁带来的效应让他的大脑误解任何事情。

 

House靠在沙发椅背上，再次惊叹于Wilson，这个在为病人带去噩耗时甚至能得到感谢的人，是怎样用仅仅几句话就将他击败得溃不成军。House觉得在那短短一分钟里他仿佛在蹦极，从他道歉的那句话开始他就从全世界最高的悬崖上跳了下去，脚踝上只拴了一根脆弱易断的橡皮筋。他越说越多，越坠越快，而Wilson只是站在那里，看向他，棕色的眼睛与House的隔空相对。他看向House的眼神很奇怪，因为House从Wilson的眼神里看不出任何怨恨或者愤怒，但他看上去仍然哀伤极了，而这种哀伤让House第一次觉得自己 ** _的确_** 做错了事。

 

然后，他开口说出了House在这两个月里反复梦到却无论如何也不敢相信的话。他说：“我不怪你。”从这句话开始，House开始反弹，逾越重力，逾越这个世界压在他身上的一切东西。他不知道这是不是飞翔的感觉，但无论如何一定很接近了。

 

但他忘记了他的脚踝上只栓了一根橡皮筋。

 

Wilson说，他们没有重归于好；他说，Amber从来都不是他离去的原因；他说，他必须照顾好他自己。

 

最后他说：“我们不再是朋友了，House。我甚至不清楚我们之前是否当过朋友。”

 

就这样，一切结束了。House脚腕上那根皮筋猛地断裂开来，而他从空中重重落下，在地面摔得四分五裂。一片静默中只有他一个人躺在这里，无论怎样大声喊叫都没人听得见，因为唯一在乎他的那个人已经走远了。

 

***

 

House考虑过自己是不是该再去Wilson公寓外面待一晚上，但后来他放弃了这个主意。Wilson很显然已经下定决心离开他，House不觉得自己继续打可怜牌有什么用。

 

但无论他怎么想，当晚他把车丢在了医院，走路回了自己的公寓。这种感觉很蠢，因为他的公寓离医院有足足四英里，而今天一连串发生的事情已经让他的腿连迈进电梯这种小动作都痛得钻心。但他需要这种痛，因为这比从脊椎窜上大脑的冷漠麻木要好多了，因为至少他还知道Wilson的离去带来的痛苦比他的腿要好受。

 

一路上他走走停停，几乎没过五分钟就要停下来歇一会。当他最终用颤抖的手连试了三次才把钥匙插进门洞时，他穿在休闲夹克里的套头衫已经完全被汗水打湿了，而原本口袋里还剩半瓶的维柯丁也早被他在三个街区前就吞了个干净。他倒在门口的地板上，甚至等不及再多走几步躺在沙发上；好在他将半瓶维柯丁藏在了他的另一双运动鞋里。他颤抖着摸索着瓶子，在扭开瓶盖时把药片洒了一地，但他完全不在乎。

 

公寓安静极了，他躺在地板上甚至能听到窗外汽车从公路驶过的声音。通常在这个时间段他的公寓总是吵闹得让人头痛：调到最大音量的电视，钢琴或者吉他嘈杂的乐声，或者他和Wilson一边看电影一边大声评论着什么。然而此刻公寓里没有一丝声音，而House清楚地意识到寂静让他的腿痛放大了至少一千倍。他眼下找不到任何能让他分心的东西。

 

最终，他从地板上呻吟着爬了起来，手脚并用将自己的身体拖到书架旁边，从最下面找出那个装着吗啡的盒子。他拼着最后的力气摔在沙发上，挽起袖子，将针头扎进自己的静脉血管。手臂上他昨晚无意识造成的割伤还在那里静静地看着他，绷带已经因为渗出的血变成了褐色，而House完全忘记了这回事，他的腿痛混上其他的痛苦把手臂上这点痛彻彻底底掩盖过去了。

 

他知道自己早该换绷带，再这样下去伤口必定会发炎，但吗啡已经开始生效了。他靠在沙发上，喘着粗气，汗涔涔的头向后靠在扶手上，闭上眼睛。意识朦胧中他仿佛听到从电视方向传来的轻柔低语，而有个温暖的身体坐在他的身边，用手将他被汗水打湿的额发轻轻拨弄到一边。他想睁眼看身边的人究竟是谁，或者他身边究竟有没有这样一个人，但他连抬起眼皮的力气都没有了。

 

“Wilson。”他咕哝了一声，彻底昏睡过去。

 

第二天中午他被Cuddy的电话铃声吵醒。他还是那个姿势躺在沙发上，视线模糊，头痛欲裂。吗啡注射器的针筒被他随手扔到了电视柜下面，门廊的地板上仍然撒满了白色药片，而他的胳膊上还敷着那块脏兮兮的纱布，已经被他扯松了一半，好在下面的伤口很干净，没有进一步感染的迹象。

 

昨晚没有任何人出现在他身边。

 

***

 

生活一成不变地继续下去，在公寓，在医院，一切。

 

同个周五搬家公司的人来到医院，把Wilson办公室余下的家具全部搬走了。House靠在诊断科室大房间的一角，透过玻璃看着搬运工进进出出，先抬走了那张Wilson无比喜爱的办公桌，然后又搬走了那张House无比喜爱的沙发。

 

在走廊上最终安静下来后，他装作要下楼的样子走出去，在经过Wilson办公室时飞快地瞥了一眼。门上Wilson的名字还在，他松了口气，至少Cuddy没有这么快就找到Wilson的替代人选。

 

他又瞥了一眼那两行金色的字——James Wilson M.D.，肿瘤科室——他想起几年前这行字第一次被贴在这扇门上时，他和Wilson正窝在House的小办公室里庆祝。他们开了一瓶香槟，只有他们两个人，House将杯子递在Wilson的手里，自己直接拿起酒瓶灌了一口。在他们身后他记不得名字的爵士唱片正在低声演奏，而Wilson朝他举起酒杯，露出满是笑意的酒窝，脸颊因酒精以及喜悦而容光焕发。House也为他感到高兴极了，因为他们终于把这两间有相通阳台的办公室搞到手了，而且现在他们平起平坐，Dr. House和Dr. Wilson，诊断科室和肿瘤科室的主任。

 

他不知道假如Wilson的名字被换成了别人的，假如他必须忍受另一个无知自大的混蛋占据对面那间办公室，占据他们共享的阳台，他会有怎样的反应。他根本不想知道。

 

门诊的工作也一如既往平淡无奇。大概看在他最近这一切变故的份上，Cuddy提议给他每天减一个小时的门诊时间，但House拒绝了。在Wilson走后所有人都小心翼翼围着他绕圈子已经够让他受的了，在门诊嘲笑无知的人类至少是他从这家医院唯一能得到的乐趣。

 

于是他每天九点起床，十点半出现在医院，午饭，门诊，四点下班回家，叫外卖，一边看电视一边在酒精和维柯丁的双重作用下睡过去。和前两个月的生活一模一样。只不过现在他没有那么多值得去回想去思考的事情了。Wilson不怪他，但他也不再是他的朋友，这比一个眼眶红肿伤心欲绝的眼神要明确多了。

 

House手臂上的伤口倒是一天天好了起来，最终脱痂愈合，变成几道歪斜的白色伤疤。他没再做出像那天晚上那样愚蠢的事情，也没再开车到Wilson的公寓下面一待就是一晚。没错，他也许雇了个私家侦探来掌握Wilson的行踪，但Wilson的生活似乎比他还要寡淡。他成天成晚待在那间他和Amber同居过的公寓里，像个死了丈夫的寡妇一样决心披上黑色面纱守寡三年。

 

在Wilson说出那几句话之后，House只去找过他一次。他嘴上说着他需要Wilson散漫无序的思维给他灵感，但事实上他只想看看Wilson最近怎么样。Wilson说他们不再是朋友了，但House从来不信单方面解除友谊这种事情，无论如何Wilson都是这个世界上他最关心的人。

 

门后的Wilson看起来还不错，至少比House看起来要好，即便待在家里不出门Wilson仍然是那个必须把自己打理得整洁干净的洁癖，House很高兴Amber的死没改变这一点。然而接下来Wilson又开始说那些让House耳朵嗡嗡作响的话，像是，我有权离开你，House，你不是世界的中心，而我要继续前进。然后门在他的眼前被重重关上了，他甚至来不及说，我从来都不是你世界的中心，我有自知之明。

 

他一直都知道。House知道自己是Wilson世界比重很大的一部分，但Wilson世界的中心从来都不是他，而是Wilson那份被写进基因里，无法改变更无法舍弃的自我奉献，House不过是这么多年一直在试图和其他同样需要Wilson的人争夺他的注意力而已。有时他很成功，比如当他面对Wilson的后两位妻子，但有的时候Wilson对他的事业以及他的癌症病人的关心总让House从胡搅蛮缠中退下来，试图为了Wilson变得更理性一点。

 

Wilson同样也不是House世界的中心。这个他也知道，但现在他同样清楚地意识到Wilson是他世界的基石，沉稳地在那里多年，不声不吭，有时候甚至让人忘记他的存在；但一旦基石不见踪影，他的世界会在瞬间崩塌摧毁。

 

在终于解决了手头这位病人后House回到办公室，在黑暗中抓起电话听筒，拨通了Wilson公寓的电话。他没有直接打Wilson的手机，因为他知道Wilson看到号码后不会接听，更不会听语音留言，但他多半在座机响起时懒得动弹。

 

盯着眼前舒适的黑暗，在等待语音信箱接通时，House还在琢磨自己该说什么，但他突然想起两个星期前Wilson在离开办公室前的那句话。

 

Wilson说，“Amber不是我离去的原因……如果我从Amber身上学到任何东西，那就是我得照顾好我自己。”

 

而在过去十几年的时间里，House从没见过Wilson为了他自己的需求做过任何事情。当然，Wilson不是什么圣人，他在内心深处也是个和House不相上下扭曲痛苦的普通人类，但Wilson的天性决定了他没法像普通人那样自私任性。这不像他，为了照顾好自己而逃开一切哪怕年少横死的女友也不会把他突然变成另外一个人。他在PPTH还有那么多赖以他生存的人，他的部门，他的下属，没了他的温柔安抚就不知所措的病人——Wilson绝对不会像这样不顾一切逃开，除非他已经被逼到了绝境，留下来只有死路一条。

 

所以，把Wilson逼入绝境的人，难道是他吗？可Wilson给出的理由又是那么浅薄可笑，什么House是个散布痛苦自私自利的混蛋，他这么多年一直在容忍他。在Wilson说出这些话的时候House的整个身体都因为过于震惊而僵硬，包括他的大脑，他一直到现在才突然想明白这些话哪里不对劲。对，House是个喜欢控制别人玩弄游戏的混蛋没错，但Wilson明明一直乐在其中。他们之间的游戏永远都是你来我往的对打，你把我的手放在水盆里，我半夜锯断你的拐杖——除了Amber的死亡，House的举动从没给Wilson带来过任何实质意义上的痛苦，Wilson甚至很享受这一切。

 

所以他离去的原因究竟是什么？House究竟做了什么让他如此痛苦，以至于他不得不从他身边彻底离去？

 

在Amber欢快的声音结束后，House开口了，他知道Wilson此刻正坐在灯光昏暗的客厅里，瞪着桌子上那台电话。他说：

 

“你究竟要怎样才会留下来？”他对着听筒轻声说，明知道对方不会接通电话，他也不会收到任何回答。但无论如何他还是接着说了下去：“我每天都过得很痛苦，Wilson，因为你不在我身边，而我不知道你怎样才愿意回来。我努力过了，我真的每天都在努力，但我不知道你想要什么。”他顿了顿，深吸一口气，“只要你告诉我你想要什么，甚至你想要我变成什么样子，我都会努力去做。哪怕最后失败得一塌糊涂，我还是原来那个糟糕透顶的我，我会努力做到你想要的。只要你愿意回来。”

 

他停下来，几乎不受控制地大口喘气，感觉那股顺着脊柱上行的寒冷又一次让他麻木地坐在原地动弹不得。片刻后他的耳边传来一声尖锐的电子声，留言的时间到了，而对面一直没有任何回复。

 

***

 

就这样，House又过了两个月完全没有Wilson的生活。他接了几个病案，有的比较有趣有的非常无聊；拿Taub的私生活开涮，微笑却淡漠地看着他的几句话就能让这个可怜的男人被耍得团团转。隔壁的办公室仍然空着，Cuddy到现在还没能为肿瘤科室找到新的主任。

 

House有的时候在从床上爬起来之前会想，也许就这样了，也许他的生活就会这样一成不变过下去，没有Wilson，没有任何人。他会彻底变成一个孤独的老疯子，最后要么嗑药至死要么锒铛入狱，而这一切发生时Wilson会远在洛杉矶，陪他的第四任或者第五任妻子度蜜月。

 

然而，他不知道该说谢天谢地还是该给自己倒上满满一杯威士忌，但他的父亲死了，而他一睁开眼睛就看到Wilson一个多月没见的久违侧脸。这场荒诞且微妙的旅途对于House来说仿佛一直被注射镇定剂的病人突然被扎了一支肾上腺激素，各种各样复杂而混乱的情感在他的脑子里撞来撞去，让他甚至没法好好思考，关于他的童年，他的父亲，还有Wilson。他一开始千方百计想要让这段旅途结束，可到了最后，他却只觉得和Wilson在一起的时间太短，他还完全没享受够Wilson陪在他的身边，和他讨论病人，甚至两个人一起被按在汽车前盖铐上手铐的滋味。

 

直到他们回到普林斯顿，他解决了病案并躲在办公室里仔细打量着DNA检测结果的那张小纸条，House才终于找到时间认真思考今天发生的一切。他的父亲永远离开了他的生命，他们之间长久的战争结束了，而且他自从十二岁开始怀疑以来终于证明了这个让他只爱了短短几年却几乎痛恨一生的男人不是他的亲生父亲。

 

然而，这并没有带来任何区别。没有突如其来的如释重负，他仍然觉得麻木不堪。他也许逃离了这个被他称为父亲的男人的基因控制，但他知道自己一辈子也逃不出童年将他塑造成的一切。血缘或者没有血缘，他永远是他父亲的儿子。

 

而四个月之后再次踏入他办公室的Wilson似乎也知道这点，因为很快他对House说，没有人能选择自己的父母，甚至没法选择自己的朋友。

 

House的眼睛亮了起来。他看向站在他面前的男人，一时间不敢确定Wilson真的出现在他的办公室里，还是这一切只是维柯丁和酒精引发的另一场幻觉。但Wilson微笑着看向他，眼神温暖，酒窝在他的左脸颊上若隐若现，而House决定这就算对于幻觉来说也足够了。

 

他们一起走出House的办公室，肩并肩仿佛之前的四个月根本没发生过，一切都是House一场太长太痛苦的噩梦。House今天骑的是摩托车，所以Wilson开车将他们送回了House的公寓。十五分钟后House换上了舒适的家居服，热腾腾的披萨被摆在了桌子上，而Wilson正轻车熟路地从冰箱里拿啤酒。电视里正在播放怪物卡车的录播，House已经把这集反复看了好几遍了，但他不在乎，因为Wilson正坐在他身边，和他一起分享他们两个才懂的笑话。

 

一切都完美得不可思议，是House在过去四个月里所妄想的一切。然而House本该清楚他没有维持完美的能力，他一定要亲手打碎自己的美梦。

 

他们一起看完了两场怪物卡车，差不多十点钟的时候，Wilson抬手看了一眼时间，从沙发上站起身。

 

“我该走了。”他对House说。

 

而House抬起头看向他，几乎不假思索地说了一句：“留下。”

 

他甚至自己都没有意识到他把这句话说出口了，因为他在这个晚上已经把这句话在心里重复了至少几百遍，但当他看到Wilson的身体突然变得僵硬，微微睁大双眼时，House知道今晚正式结束了。

 

“呃，我明天还有工作要做。”Wilson甚至还在替他打掩护，“两个月能积攒多少文书工作，你知道的。”

 

他们一站一坐，静静地注视着彼此。在昏暗的客厅灯光下Wilson的瞳孔张得极大，将他棕色的虹膜推至边缘薄薄一环。他的嘴角有些不自然地抿在一起，嘴唇上方能看到蓄了一天的胡茬正在悄悄冒头。他看起来窘迫又尴尬，重心在双腿之间来回晃动，甚至有些焦急地等待House接下来的回答。

 

但House只是从沙发上站起身，拖着右腿一步跨到Wilson的面前，左手紧紧握住Wilson衬衫下的手臂。

 

“别走。”他又说了一遍。

 

他不知道自己现在脸上是怎样的表情，但Wilson正微微抬起头看向他，然后他张了张嘴，却什么声音都没发出。他像极了突然决堤的洪水，维持了整整一晚的镇定终于在此刻破裂了。House看到他的嘴唇清晰地颤抖起来，连续张合了好几次却仍然发不出任何声音。

 

“不。”Wilson最后说，声音已经濒临破碎的边缘。

 

“为什么？”House知道他又一次将Wilson逼到了绝境，但他不知道该怎样松手。他甚至永远都不想松手。“我问过你我该怎样做你才会留下——别说你没收到我的留言——我问过你想要什么。但你只是满口胡言什么你没法选择自己的朋友。我不信这是你想要的，你不是为了再次容忍我而回来。”

 

“House，”Wilson看向他，声音极轻，满是哀求，“停下。不要再问我了。我已经回来了，难道还不足够吗？”

 

“不。”House坚定地摇头，左手将Wilson箍得更紧了。他毫不怀疑到了明天Wilson的手臂上会出现一圈青紫的指痕。“只要我没搞懂你为什么想要离开我，你就有可能再次这么做，而我再也不想你离开了，Wilson。”他低头看向他的朋友，“告诉我，你究竟想要什么。”

 

House觉得自己诚恳极了，他这辈子还从来没用这种语气求过任何人，但Wilson看起来只是更痛苦了。他的嘴唇紧紧抿在一起，牙齿咬在嘴唇上。当他再次张开嘴时，House能看到Wilson的下唇甚至被咬出了血痕。

 

“House，别再问了。”Wilson用那种让House感到胸口发闷的声音轻声说，“你给不了我想要的东西，而我——”他猛地停下来，闭上眼睛，而House震惊地看到泪水正从Wilson浓密的睫毛后面涌出来。

 

“我已近放弃我想要的东西了。”Wilson哽咽着说完了这句话，然后他猛地将自己的胳膊从House的手中抽出来，回过身大步朝公寓大门走去。

 

House站在原地，有那么几秒钟大脑一片空白，甚至不知道自己正在做什么，但Wilson摔门而去的声音将他唤回现实世界。他从沙发旁边一把抄起拐杖，甚至顾不上穿鞋就朝外面一瘸一拐地大步走。当他冲出公寓门时Wilson的车已经亮起了前灯，他能听到发动机轰鸣的声音。

 

“Wilson！”他叫喊着用最快的速度奔过去，冲到Wilson的车前，双手撑在汽车前盖上。刺目的前灯让他眼前短暂一黑，但当他适应了过亮的光源后，他看到Wilson的双手死死握住方向盘，但他在这短短的半分钟里已经泪流满面。

 

“House，你让开。”Wilson的声音隔着车窗有气无力地传出来，而House皱起眉头看向他，坚决不动。“我绝对不会让你像这样开车回家。”他不管现在已经晚上十点多，整条街道正慢慢陷入安静的睡眠，朝车里的Wilson大喊道：“我已经忍受你离开我一次了，我绝对不会允许你第二次。”

 

“这和你没关系，House。”Wilson抬起左手，用西装袖子擦了一把脸上的泪水，House从没见他这么狼狈过。“我这次不是离你而去，我只是……我想回家了，House，我发誓我不会辞职，明天我们可以一起吃午饭，下班后我还会来你的公寓一起看电视。”

 

“不。”但House只是继续坚定地皱着眉看向他，摇着他的头。“我必须知道我们之间究竟哪里出问题了，否则我们永远也没法变回原来那样。你永远都会这么……这么小心翼翼地对待我，而我永远都会担心你再次一去不返。我不能这样下去。”

 

听完他的话，Wilson微微张开嘴，垂下眼睛。有那么一瞬间House以为Wilson又要编出某个他一下就能识破的谎话，但Wilson突然摇了摇头，然后抬手推开驾驶室那侧的车门。House半靠在汽车前盖上，不由自主地屏住呼吸，等待Wilson朝他脸上猛地来一拳，或者朝他咆哮，将他积攒了十几年的怒火一口气发泄出来。但是，不——

 

Wilson皱着眉头冲过来，表情仿佛他正迎面踏入子弹乱飞的战场。他一把揪住House套头衫的领口，把他按在汽车前盖上，然后俯下身吻了过来。

 

House被Wilson的举动吓了一跳，他甚至小小地惊叫了一声，不由自主张开嘴，而Wilson的舌头趁机侵入了他的口腔，吮吸着他的舌头，舌尖扫着他的牙床，牙齿轻轻噬咬他的下唇。这是House这辈子第一次被同性亲吻——无论他曾自吹自擂多经验丰富，他的确没有过——而且还是被他这辈子最好的、唯一的朋友。Wilson的嘴唇柔软而带着咸味，House从他的嘴唇上能尝到眼泪混合着鲜血的味道，他本该感到厌恶，但他只觉得苦涩且销魂。而在他因震惊而魂飞天外的同时他能感受到Wilson从这个吻里所透露出的一切：他在清晰且不容误解地告诉House自己想要什么；同时他也确信这是自己第一次也是最后一次亲吻House，而他决心记住每一刻。

 

当House感觉自己开始呼吸不上来时，Wilson放开了他，从他身前撤开。House慢慢直起身，用手摸着自己微微肿起来的嘴唇，甚至忘记了自己因为姿势错误而不停抽痛的腿。

 

“看吧，”Wilson向后退了一步，朝他苦笑起来，“你给不了我想要的东西，House。”他那样缓慢地说，仿佛House听不懂他的话，“因为你甚至不知道你自己想要什么。”然后他将House一个人留在那里，重新坐回方向盘后面，将车轮猛打过弯后擦着House的身体开走了。

 

当他的车尾消失在街道深处时，House仍然站在那里，没穿鞋袜的脚底被路面的碎石子硌得生疼。他注视着Wilson消失的方向，用手轻轻抚摸自己的嘴唇，然后伸出舌尖，再次尝到Wilson眼泪的味道。

 

然后他突然意识到，在Wilson吻他的时候，他自始至终没有一次吻回去。

 

***

 

第二天House没去医院。在整晚的失眠后他打电话向Cuddy告了假。他的声音大概听起来真的糟糕透了，因为Cuddy甚至什么都没问就批准了。

 

在他挂断电话之前，Cuddy突然插了一句：“我知道你很关心这件事，所以我在这里告诉你一声：Dr. Wilson今天按时来上班了，肿瘤科室又重新交回了他的手上。无论你做了什么扭转了他的心意……好样的，House。”

 

他烦躁地哼了一声，挂断电话，把手机扔进在他床角蔓延开来的脏衣服堆里。他还躺在床上不愿动弹，所以整间公寓里弥漫着一股奇怪的味道。披萨，酒精以及整夜滞留变质的空气混合在一起，呛得他头痛欲裂。最终他手脚并用从床上爬了起来，走到客厅打开窗户。

 

新鲜的空气席卷着窗外交通的嘈杂声一起涌进来，House贪婪地深吸一口气，转过身环顾自己已经住了十多年的公寓。电视屏幕保持着自昨晚录播结束后的蓝屏，而沙发前油腻的披萨盒子摊在咖啡桌上，旁边零散地堆了几瓶空荡荡的啤酒瓶，向House展示昨晚这里有两个人一起享受了一段好时光。

 

但凡见过这间公寓的人都能一眼看出来，这是一个成年男人神圣且孤独的巢穴。诚然，距离这里上次被两个人共同使用已经过去快十年的时间了，但在这段时间里House并非一直独身一人，客厅里的沙发每隔段时间总会被Wilson占据上几天。而更多的时候，他们两个会肩并肩坐在沙发上，喝酒，看电视，打游戏。House记得在那些共处的夜晚Wilson总是舒适而放松，仿佛这里也是他的公寓，而无论House怎样争论说他喜欢独处，他更喜欢有Wilson陪伴的夜晚。

 

坐在沙发上，他的手指再次抚上自己的嘴唇，仿佛还能在那里尝到Wilson的眼泪的滋味。昨晚在Wilson车前发生的短短一瞬在他现在看来缥缈虚无得宛若梦境，但他却一直能尝到自己嘴唇上那股苦涩的味道。

 

Wilson的眼泪，在某种意义上比Wilson突然吻了他更让House触动。他已经认识Wilson十多年了，但昨晚的确是他第一次看到如此痛苦的Wilson，在他和Bonnie以及Julie离婚的时候没有，甚至连Amber去世时Wilson的伤心欲绝都比不上昨晚。当Wilson流着泪说他已经放弃他想要的东西时，House能看出来——不，他能切实感受到某种一直支撑Wilson走到今天的东西在他心底彻底崩塌了。

 

而那种东西，House头晕目眩地想，竟然是他。

 

Wilson想要的是他。

 

在终于清晰地意识到这一点之后，Wilson先前很多让House疑惑的举动变得不言而喻：两次破裂的婚姻，在Stacy离开后一直守在House的身边，十几年里一如既往地纵容他……House知道友情也一样能做到这些，但友情不会让人绝望地放弃一切，只为了逃避一个特殊的人。

 

他的舌头在牙齿后面轻轻拂过，试图回忆起昨晚Wilson吻他的样子。如果换成另外一个人，而House发现这个人已经偷偷暗恋他十多年之久，他现在可能会得意洋洋地将这件事编成笑话告诉医院里的所有人。但……这个人是Wilson，而突然之间这件事一点都不好笑了。

 

这一切都是从什么时候开始的？他仰头靠在沙发上，盯着自己深色的天花板墙纸，尽量深而平稳地呼吸。他将自己与Wilson十多年共处的时光在脑海里飞快地过了一遍，从新奥尔良那个无聊至极的医学会议，一直到Wilson红着双眼从他的病房门前转身离去，然而他根本想不出Wilson从什么时候开始对他抱有逾越友谊的感情。当他想到Wilson时，他感觉不到那种让人心脏狂跳近乎骤停的紧张刺激，他只能感受到一片恒定舒适的温暖。Wilson永远都只是陪在他的身边，无论他健康还是病痛，愉悦还是暴怒。除了昨晚那突如其来的一吻，他想不起Wilson曾对他做过任何出格的举动，但他却能清晰地回忆起他们曾经一起登山越野，曾经周三的壁球现在的保龄球，每个周末一起看的怪物卡车，每次一起喝得酩酊大醉后倒在这张沙发上头碰头打盹——

 

现在回想起这一切，Wilson简直像一张用各种各样细微小事织起来的网，而当House用这张网滤过自己近十几年的人生时，他却几乎再找不到其他剩下的东西了。

 

而在这么长的时间里，Wilson一直都想要House，也许等待自己能有足够勇气向House坦白，也许期待House能对他产生同样的感情。但最终Amber的死触动了什么，让Wilson选择了放弃。他想起他和Wilson曾经关于自己和Amber有多相像的对话，唇边挂上一丝苦笑。“所以为什么不和你约会呢？”现在他的耳边还能清晰回响起Wilson那句似乎在开玩笑一样的回答，但现在House知道了，Wilson对他说过的话没有一句是玩笑。

 

在这两个月里他所做所想的一切全部是为了让Wilson留下来，重新回到他的身边。现在他知道Wilson想要什么，也知道自己该怎么做才能挽回一切，但House却真的不知所措了。

 

Wilson的声音又轻柔地回荡在耳边，House听到他说，你给不了我想要的东西，因为你甚至不知道自己想要什么。他闭上眼睛，重重呼出一口气。

 

没错，他的确不知道自己想要什么。

 

***

 

草草吃过晚饭后，House无所事事地在公寓里打转，最终不知怎么开始收拾起了自己的卧室。他的卧室并没有乱成某些大学男生宿舍那种程度，但他真心不记得他上次再起床时规规矩矩铺好被子，或者给地板打蜡是什么时候了。他把拐杖留在了客厅里，瘸着腿把堆了好几天的脏衣服扔进浴室的脏衣篓里。当他决定并好好泡个澡打开衣橱准备找出身换洗衣物时，他一眼就看到一直被他藏在衣橱最底下的木头箱子从一堆T恤下面躲躲藏藏地探出一个角。

 

他抱着盒子，在床边坐下，犹豫了片刻才打开。正如他所预料的那样，他公寓里为数不多的照片就摆在盒子里，最上方的那张恰巧是他和Wilson的第一张合影。他用食指和拇指将那张宝丽来照片小心翼翼地从盒子里拿出来，盯着上面已经有些褪色的Wilson和自己。经历了昨夜之后，这张照片看上去更亲密了，尤其这还是Wilson的婚礼。如果House放任自己闭上眼睛，他似乎能感觉到Wilson毛绒绒的头靠在他的肩膀上，发梢扫着他的脖子，混着酒精的气息与他的交织在一起。

 

他猛地睁开双眼，将手里的照片放在身旁平整的被单上，然后伸手拿起第二张照片。这张很显然拍摄于第一张之后，因为House的右腿还完好无损，而Wilson的左手上戴着婚戒。他们似乎置身于某个医院年度慈善晚会，穿着款式相同的西装和白衬衣。这是张远处的抓拍，Wilson的身体被遮去了一大半，而且他根本没看镜头，而是侧着身体跟身旁一个没有出镜的人激烈地说着什么，双手在空中挥舞；而他，House看到自己站在Wilson的另一侧，一脸百无聊赖，同样侧过脸盯着Wilson的方向。

 

House将这张照片像第一张那样摆在被单上，中间只隔了两英寸，然后他的视线在这两张照片之间来回移动。几秒种后，他突然意识到了什么，一把将盒子里他和Wilson的合影全部抓了出来，一张一张按照时间顺序摆在床上。

 

他站起身，然后深吸一口气。他一共只有不到十张和Wilson的合影，而且全都是抓拍，因为他和Wilson都不怎么喜欢被人用镜头瞄准。在这些合影里一半Wilson都在看镜头，有几张他甚至还在对抓拍的人微笑，但House没有一张朝镜头露出过正脸。在所有的照片里，House无一例外不在侧脸看向Wilson。

 

他的呼吸在胸膛里猛地错了一拍。仿佛突然被人用锤击狠狠击碎了肋骨，House感觉他的肺和气管在层层爆裂，将他的呼吸全部卡在喉咙里。他甚至感觉到眼前发黑，不得不扶着床脚坐下来，急速地喘着气试图安抚自己胸口那颗没命跳动的心脏。

 

他一直以自己敏锐的观察力而自豪，他知道自己能从所有人统统无视的细枝末节了解到这样那样不为人知的隐情，但此时此刻他却觉得自己仿佛接受角膜移植手术之后的天生视障，第一次睁开眼睛看清了这个世界。他过于沉浸在分析身边所有人的一举一动，却因为看不到自己的所作所为而忽视了一切。这些照片，正因为全部是抓拍所以才像报警器那样在他眼前尖声鸣叫。他在与Wilson相处的种种瞬间被人用这种无法否认的方式记录下来，呈在他的眼前：

 

直到此刻，House终于不得不承认，无论何时何处，只要Wilson在他的身边，他的眼中就只有他一个人。

 

他弯下腰，手指轻轻拂过第一张照片里Wilson脸上那个小而满足的笑容。然后他突然开始笑了起来，低沉的笑声从他的胸膛里轰鸣着颤抖，他用舌尖舔了舔自己的嘴唇，尝到仍然留存在那里的苦涩泪水。

 

Wilson说House甚至不知道他自己想要什么。这句控诉也许没错，因为House的确不知道，他的确这样浑浑噩噩过了十多年，沉浸于解谜，痛苦与自我厌弃，忽视了眼前的一切；但Wilson也没有聪明到哪里去。正相反，Wilson也许是House见过最愚蠢最迟钝的人。

 

他抓起床上的照片，直起腰，然后大步朝公寓正门走去。

 

***

 

他没有试着去敲Wilson公寓的门，而是直接开车去了医院。现在早就过了日班下班的时间，但House知道Wilson肯定又像往常那样，把自己关在办公室里，试图用无休无止的工作麻痹过于痛苦的情绪。他一进大门就用自己能忍受的最快速度冲向电梯，在上行的一路上一直不耐烦地用左脚打拍子，然后在电梯终于慢吞吞到达四楼后，没等门完全开启就侧身挤了出去。

 

不出他所料，Wilson办公室的灯还亮着，透过门旁边窄小的玻璃，House看到Wilson一如既往埋头忙着他面前永无止境的文件。他还看到Wilson在他夹杂拐杖的脚步声渐渐靠近的时候猛地颤抖了一下，但很快又恢复原样。House什么都没说，他只是抿紧嘴唇，然后一把推开了Wilson办公室的门。

 

“我知道我自己想要什么。”他盯着眼前坐在办公桌后面仍然低着头的男人，大声且清晰地说道。在他这句话出口三秒钟后，Wilson终于缓缓抬起头来，前额因皱眉而挤出一道之前House从未见过的纹路。他抬眼看向House，长而痛苦地叹了一声气，朝办公室门口的方向做了个手势。

 

“关上门。”

 

House关上门，落了锁，还拉上了百叶窗。当他回过身时Wilson已经从办公桌后面走了出来，此刻他正坐在桌子外侧的边沿，盯着House抱起双臂。两个人默不作声地盯着彼此，过了很久之后，Wilson终于摇了摇头。

 

“你不知道你在说什么。”Wilson的声音疲惫而虚弱，而House眯起眼睛打量着他苍白的脸颊，从口袋里掏出那张照片塞在他的手里。

 

“1994年10月16号，你和Bonnie的婚礼。”

 

Wilson低头凝视自己手里的照片，有些不可思议地感叹道：“你……你竟然还有我们两个在那时的照片？”然后他皱起眉头。“所以，你的意思是？”

 

“这是一张真实可靠的证据，证明我至少从那个时候就知道我想要什么。”他的手轻轻覆在Wilson抓住照片的左手上，而Wilson似乎无法控制地颤抖了一下。“看看当时的我们，年轻而愚蠢，”House继续说道，“我们想要的一切被摆在面前，只可惜我们一个是懦夫，一个是瞎子。”

 

“House，你只是在感情投射。”Wilson的声音冷静极了，而House想给他一拳。“你仍然担心我会离开，所以你现在不过在试图挽回一切，把你希望自己看到的强行用这张照片诠释出来。这张照片什么都说明不了……你已经保存了十多年了，直到我昨晚——你才有这种感觉，你不觉得这只是心理作用吗？”

 

“不是心理作用，你这个蠢货。”他的手正因怒气而急速收紧，而Wilson仿佛怕他抓坏手里的照片，赶紧松开手，照片哒地一声急速坠落地面。他们两个都花了片刻的功夫低头看过去，照片上十多年前的他们仍然用那种亲密无间的方式靠在一起。

 

“认真看着那张照片，Wilson，然后告诉我，你没从我的表情里看到任何东西。”House继续低声说，但Wilson只是摇头，甚至闭上了眼睛。于是House用空闲的那只手从口袋里抓出其余的照片，手一扬全部扔在了Wilson办公室的地板上。尺寸与质地都截然不同的照片纷纷落下，其中两张面朝下落在地板上，但House觉得他的观点已经足够明确了。“看看地上的照片，告诉我为什么每一张里我都在看你。”

 

Wilson缓缓睁开眼睛，嘴唇又一次颤抖起来。House注视着他的眼神一一扫过落在他们脚边的照片，怀念与伤感交织替换。最终，Wilson抬起眼皮，棕色眼睛透过睫毛看向House。

 

“可是你……”他的声音消失在喉咙里，他不得不清了清嗓子才继续说下去，“可是你不是同性恋，House。”

 

“对，就好像这个世界上只有直男和基佬一样。这种言论会让你被LGBT群体踢出去的，Wilson。”

 

“House。”Wilson不满地瞪了他一眼。“你知道我指的不是这个。我知道你一直都很在意我，在意我们之间的关系，但我知道对你而言我们之间只有友情。你一直都只喜欢乳房，所以我无论如何都没法相信我只用一个吻和一晚上的时间就让你突然喜欢阴茎了。”

 

“但是我喜欢你。”他直截了当地说，而Wilson的脸颊上不由自主泛起一抹红晕。他闭着眼睛，似乎在努力将House这句话挤出自己的大脑。

 

“你不能随口说这种话。”他声音嘶哑地说。

 

“我可以，而且我绝对没有撒谎。”他的拇指轻轻抚摸Wilson光滑的手背，发现自己很喜欢他们之间这样的接触，而Wilson一边颤抖一边忍不住略微翻过手腕和House掌心交握。他们之前从来没有像现在这样亲密过，只有过朋友间那些微小的细节，比如坐电梯时肩膀不经意靠在一起，或者把脚翘在咖啡桌上时偶尔膝盖相触。House自己本来不是那种喜欢身体接触的人，他之前只以为Wilson尊重他的个人空间，但现在他知道Wilson其实时时刻刻都在控制着自己。

 

“我从不怀疑你喜欢我，House，我也喜欢你，但事情没那么简单。”Wilson的声音沮丧极了，甚至冲淡了House在听到他说“我也喜欢你”时在胸膛里翻滚的喜悦。“我想要的不止这个——我想要一切，我从很久之前就想要关于你的一切，但我知道你给不了我。”

 

“所以什么变了？”House向前跨了一步，几乎整个人挤到Wilson面前，咄咄逼人地问：“按照你说的 ，你已经藏了十多年，所以你为什么突然要放弃——究竟发生了什么？”

 

“Amber。”Wilson痛苦地从牙关中挤出这个名字，而House茫然地看着他，不明白他的意思。

 

“我知道我没法和死人竞争，但是……”

 

“不，不是这样的。”Wilson摇头打断House的话，“我对Amber的感情从没动摇过我对你的感情，连一丝一毫都没有。”

 

“所以你不是在她身上寻找我的影子？”

 

“不是。”Wilson露出一个怀念中带着苦涩的笑容，“在你眼里Amber可能只是那个没有底线不择手段的实习生，但在我眼里她要可爱多了。她和你唯一相像的地方也许只在于，她同样能让我感到快乐。”

 

“所以究竟为什么？”House不折不挠，而Wilson叹了口气，再次闭上眼睛。他的嘴角因回忆而抿出痛苦的纹路，House只想凑过去用他的手指轻轻抚平。

 

“因为，在Amber死后，我清楚地意识到只要我在你身边多待一天，我就永远带着潜在的危险。我离了两次婚，House，还有一名女友意外身亡，都是因为你。”也许是看到House脸上的表情，Wilson立刻安抚地紧紧握住他的手。“我不是在怪罪你，我从来不认为这些是你的错，但我难逃干系。在Amber死后我终于想明白了，我知道你永远都不可能回应我的感情，而我只会继续伤害着一个又一个无辜的人，也许到了最后，我会开始伤害你。我没法再这样下去。”

 

“所以，”House重重吐出一口气，“你选择了逃避。”

 

“要么带着这份感情远远逃开，要么回到你身边放弃一切，我必须在这两个之中选一个。我不想放弃，House，因为那实在太痛苦了，但我最终意识到你需要我。”他微微笑起来，但House看到他的眼眶正在急剧变红，并且努力眨着眼睛，试图阻止即将涌出的泪水。“天呐，我真的太可悲了，House。我明明已经发誓要照顾好我自己，不再被你影响，但只要你妈妈的一个电话——只要我一想到如果你错过你父亲的葬礼，你以后会有多后悔，我就控制不住自己再次回到你身边。”

 

这段话说到最后，Wilson垂下眼睛，泪水正在他的睫毛根部急速汇聚，而House终于忍不下去了。他伸出手，用拇指轻轻抹去Wilson的眼泪，然后轻轻捧住他的脸。

 

“你一点都不可悲。”他轻声对Wilson说，“我才可悲。”他们的面孔之间只相隔短短几英寸，Wilson急促的呼吸轻柔地拂在他的脸上，带着咖啡的味道。

 

“House，拜托。”Wilson仍然在低声哀求他，“别做任何你会后悔的事。如果你现在——我们就再也回不到原来的样子了，而你总有一天会意识到这不是你想要的。我不想让你恨我。”

 

“实话告诉你，无论别人怎么说，我的确没有预知未来的能力。”看着Wilson迷惑的眼睛，House微微笑起来，逐渐缩短他们之间的距离。“我不知道从现在开始五年后十年后会发生什么，到了那个时候我是不是还想要这个，但我知道，我现在想要，而且我已经想要了十多年。”

 

然后他侧过头，吻上Wilson的唇。这是House第一次主动吻Wilson，而他们嘴唇相触时Wilson的喉咙深处发出一声宛如哽咽的叹息。比起昨晚激烈且绝望的侵入，House此刻缓慢而细致地吻着Wilson，舌尖在他的唇线上来回打转，直到Wilson迫不及待地张开嘴，House才长驱直入，与Wilson的舌头纠缠在一起。Wilson尝起来也和昨晚截然不同了，泪水的滋味消失得一干二净，变成了残留在舌尖咖啡隐隐的酸味，以及某种叫不出名字却只属于Wilson的味道，甜蜜里带着些许因漫长等待而滋生的苦涩，让他头皮发麻，沉溺其中。不知什么时候他已经放开了Wilson的手，转为探入他后脑勺浓密的棕发中，试图让他们的嘴唇凑得更近些，而Wilson的双手紧紧搂着他的脖子，彼此的身体随着呼吸而一同摇动。

 

最终，当House恋恋不舍地从Wilson唇边撤开时，他看到眼前的男人仍然眼眶发红，但这次是因为呼吸不畅而造成的生理性泪水。除此之外Wilson的眼睛亮极了，嘴唇微张，周围的皮肤因为House的胡茬的摩擦而泛红。

 

“告诉我这的的确确是你想要的。”Wilson的表情仍然满是不敢相信，仿佛五岁的男孩子在圣诞节突然收到自己最想要的小狗崽。“告诉我这不是你该死的游戏。因为我没法再次——”

 

“这不是游戏。”House严肃地回答他，拇指抚弄着他红润的下唇，而Wilson的脖子在瞬间变得通红，很显然是白皙皮肤的弊端之一。

 

“所以你不会突然后悔？”尽管从脖子红到耳朵，但Wilson还是坚持这样问他，而House终于，终于忍不住朝他绽开笑容的同时翻了个白眼。

 

“天呐，Wilson，你绝对是我们两个之中的女方。”然后他扳过Wilson的下巴，再次吻了上去。Wilson发出一声好脾气的笑，双手缠上House的肩膀，让他们尽可能凑得更近些。此刻House已经完全站在了Wilson的双腿中间，他们逐渐变得胀痛的下半身正隔着好几层布料摩擦着彼此，让他们时不时发出一声颤抖的呻吟。

 

“有时候在你突然推门冲进来的时候我会幻想，你接下来会把我按在办公桌上狠狠干我。”Wilson对着House的耳朵悄声说，而House发出一声极为痛苦的喘息。

 

“我给了你想要的东西，然后你就变成满嘴脏话的色情狂了？”他笑着咬住Wilson的嘴唇，“上帝啊，今天是圣诞节吗？”

 

“House，我觉得你可能谢错了人。”Wilson的手已经朝他们的下半身探了过去，但当他来到House的牛仔裤边缘时，他停住了。“你之前做过这个吗？”他有些犹豫地问。

 

“做过什么？在办公室里来场火热的性爱？”

 

“不，House，我的意思是和男人。”

 

“没有，不过——”House耸了耸肩，率先开始解Wilson的腰带。Wilson像是被吓了一跳，甚至往后缩了一下，撞倒了他放满铅笔的笔筒。两个人都因为这突如其来的响声停了下来，望向彼此。House一只手按在Wilson的腰带上，还喘着粗气，而Wilson已经彻彻底底成了一滩呼吸粗重的红色软泥，整个人靠在办公桌上，被House狠狠按住动弹不得。

 

“我是个医生，Wilson，全世界数一数二的，我每周都要在门诊至少接五个梅毒或者疱疹的病人，你以为我没见识过其他人胯下那些咣里咣当的东西吗？”

 

“House！”House以为Wilson的脸不会变得更红了，显然他预计错误。“你知道我指的同样不是这个。我是说，你也许该做点准备什么的，去网上下点片或者——”

 

“天呐，Wilson，我不是说了吗，我是个医生。就算我以前只和有乳房的人睡过，我对男性生理构造也知道得很清楚。我甚至现在分分钟就能让你前列腺高潮，如果你允许我这么做的话。”

 

Wilson的脸很显然更红了，但他也终于闭上了嘴。接下来的几分钟里House的大脑又变得一片空白，他只记得自己终于解开了Wilson的腰带以及他的西装裤，但他完全不记得从什么时候开始他成了被推在Wilson办公桌上的人，而Wilson此刻正跪在他的双腿之间，一边吞吐他的勃起一边给自己猛烈地手活。

 

“这不公平——”他用那种被扼住脖子的声音喘息道，“你有两个，我一个都没有。”

 

Wilson没回答他，很显然他正忙着呢，但他用舌头满是技巧地卷了一下House勃起的顶端，而House颤抖着向前使劲顶了一下胯。他一只手紧紧扣着Wilson办公桌的边沿，另一只按在Wilson的头顶，抓了满满一把那柔软茂密的棕色头发。他的力道肯定不小，但Wilson看前来完全不介意，因为他将House吞得更深了些。House只觉得Wilson的口腔又热又湿，压迫着自己阴茎上所有渴求关注的神经群。当Wilson开始因为吞咽反应无意识收缩喉咙时，他再也控制不住自己，叫喊着射了出来。

 

他倒在Wilson的办公桌上，把朝各个方向乱飞的文件压在身下。他感到催产素和多巴胺正在他的大脑里狂轰乱炸，让他甚至忘记了长久站立后不断抽痛的腿。片刻后他听到Wilson越来越粗重的喘息，当他挣扎着抬眼时，他恰好看到Wilson高潮的瞬间：他紧闭双眼，眉心皱在一起，脸上的表情介于痛苦与狂喜之间，然后他射在了House的衣襟上。

 

House知道Wilson喜欢性爱之后的拥抱，但很可惜他的办公桌不是最佳位置，所以Wilson只是双手撑在House头两侧，朝他俯下身来，然后给了他一个简单但绵长的吻。他们的鼻尖轻轻相触，Wilson的领带垂下来扫着House的下巴，而House抬起双臂，搂住Wilson的脖子。

 

“你要毁掉这件衬衣了。”他看了一眼他们正彼此摩擦的上半身衣物。House知道自己现在是一团糟，牛仔裤被褪到膝盖下面，套头衫也皱巴巴的，但Wilson看起来竟然很正常，只要他重新系好皮带，他完全可以立刻走出这间办公室。

 

“所以说，你第一次基佬性爱，感觉如何？”Wilson完全没管自己很可能被蹭脏的衬衣，只是微笑着问他。

 

“事实上，和我之前有过的非基佬性爱没什么区别。”House思考了片刻回答道，“我基本上什么都没碰到，甚至什么都没看见——所以我说了你才是我们关系中的女方。”

 

他一口气说完这些之后才开始担心自己的嘲讽是不是太过分了些，但Wilson只是直起身体，顺便也将他拽起来，而他的脸上一直带着笑容。

 

“别担心，”他一边从办公桌的抽屉里给House递纸巾一边说，“以后你有的是机会。”

 

House松了口气，终于一同微笑起来 。

 

***

 

“我终于清楚地意识到，”House突然这样开口说道。那是距离Wilson把他按在汽车前盖，而他把Wilson按在办公桌上之后大概两个月的某天，他们正一起坐在电视前面，边看《拉字至上》边吃中餐外卖。House喝了半瓶啤酒后突然这样开口，而Wilson转过脸看向他，嘴角还带着宫保鸡丁的酱汁。

 

“你意识到什么了？”Wilson问他。

 

“当我过于在意一件事时，我会变得束手束脚，不知所措，因为我害怕自己喜欢的东西完全不符合我的期待，而我会被失望的痛苦所吞没。”他也侧过脸看向Wilson，希望他说些什么，但对方什么都没说，只是用那双棕色的眼睛出神地注视着他。所以他接着说了下去：

 

“我一直都认为，与其生活在美梦破碎的痛苦之中，不如只是远远站在旁边观望。”他的手指在啤酒瓶上轻柔地敲打，恰好是电视里刚刚播放过的主题曲旋律。Wilson的眼睛仍然在盯着他看，专注而热切，仿佛他想就这样钻进House的身体里，搞清他大脑里的一切主意，被同一层皮肤紧紧包裹在一起，和他永远不分开。

 

House清楚地知道曾经的Wilson永远都不会用这种眼神看他。他花了半秒钟回想Wilson曾经的样子，他们曾经怎样一同靠在这张沙发上，边看电视边吃外卖，但他们之中永远隔着段距离，就像隔着层厚重的玻璃墙。那时的他从来没搞懂过Wilson在想什么——其实他现在也没法完全搞明白Wilson，也许永远也做不到，但这正是Wilson吸引他的地方之一，永远是个谜题，永远不让他无聊。

 

况且，现在还可以加上他们亲密蹭着彼此的脚踝，靠在一起的肩膀，以及在他们身体中间十指交握的双手。House从没预期过他这辈子竟然有一天能得到这些，然而他现在已经无法想象自己的生命里没有这样的Wilson。

 

“所以说，你现在觉得痛苦吗？”Wilson口气轻松地问他，但House看得出他眼神里因为太久的折磨而永远留下的阴影。也许终有一天，随着时间的推移Wilson会相信House真的想要这一切，而House也能学会丢掉自己的戒备，让Wilson再也问不出这样的问题。但在那天到来之前House只能——

 

他凑过去，吻掉Wilson嘴角的酱汁。

 

 

-END-


End file.
